The disclosed embodiments relate to a memory mapping method, and more particularly, to a memory mapping method of a nonvolatile memory system and a system for providing the memory mapping method.
A nonvolatile main memory refers to a main memory that retains stored data even when not powered. A flash memory that is a nonvolatile main memory is a memory that may electrically write or erase data, and examples of the flash memory include a NAND flash memory. Studies have been conducted on such nonvolatile memory devices. As devices having performance similar to that of dynamic random-access memories (DRAMs) such as spin-transfer torque magnetoresistive random-access memories (STTM-RAMs) have been studied, the possibility that main memories have nonvolatile characteristics has increased.
Optimization for the performance of a file system has been performed on the assumption that the file system is maintained in a secondary storage apparatus. However, because a file system may now be maintained using a nonvolatile main memory, it is useful to study new optimization for a file system based on a nonvolatile main memory which is different from an existing type.